Lets start over
by natalieJanel
Summary: JohnCenaOC They had a kid, she moved away,now they meet back up. Just read. I swear its good
1. We have no choice

I sat down in the same seat and the same row as always.This was the last class of the day. Usually, the last class was always fun but not this year. This teacher is just beyond boring. I have never been so anxious to get home in my life. The bell just rung. John Cena just ran in the class. I had a crush on him since like 4th grade. I don't think he notice me though.

"Cena, why are you late today?" Ms. Thomas sad

"umm......the bell rung before I could even get in the class. Yall should get that checked out."He said heading to his seat.

"This is the 16th time this month that you've been late"Ms. Thomas said

"Then you should be prepared for it then" John said under his breath

The whole class was laughing

"What was that Cena?" Ms Thomas said turning around

"Nothing"John said smiling.

Everyone calmed down. Ms.Thomas turned around and began to speak

"Today, You all will get new seats"Ms. Thomas said with a smile

The whole class sighed in disappointment. She was always switching our seats. Im starting to think that she just does it to get on our nerves. If she does, than it's working. She went down the whole line of names and finally had got to my and John's name.

"Trinity, you stay were you are"She said

"John...right by Trinity"She said.

How can she do that.how am I suppose to concentrate with him sitting next to me. She sat John's friend Dan right next to John. John looked over at me.

"Your smart right?"He ask

"Sure"I said.

He looked back toward the front of the class. The bell rung for the class to be over.

"John and Trinity,stay here. I need to discuss something with you two." Ms Thomas said

John stopped

"What the hell does she want now"He said under his breath while turning around.

We walked over to her desk where she was waiting

"Now, I know you both were wondering why I sat you together"Ms. Thomas said.

"Not really" Me and John said at the same time

"Anyway,Trinity, I want you to mentor John" Ms.Thomas said

"WHAT!" Me and John said at the same time.

Now I know this teacher is boring and evil.

The end of the first chapter. Please Review.


	2. You talk first

I don't understand why Ms.Thomas asked me to mentor john.I barely know him.Im passing her class with an 82, not a 100

I slid my bus card through the slot and sat down in my usual seat.It was raining outside so it was cold on the bus and I only had a jacket on so I was freezing.

I was looking out the window and didn't even notice someone calling me.

"Yo" John said

"Huh.Oh hi"I said looking up

"Hey. Move over"He said

I was confused. He usually sat all the way in the back of the bus. I was close to the back but not that much. I moved over so he could take a seat.

"Do you have a problem with this whole mentoring thing?"He asked

"No, but I still don't understand why she chose me. Im passing that class with an 82 not an 100.

"But when I asked you were you smart, you said sure"He said looking at me

"I probably didn't feel like talking much"I said looking but out the window.

"I feel like that sometimes but it's only toward certain people"He said looking to the front of the bus.

After those few words,the bus ride was silent. John's friend Justin asked him to sit in the back with him but he turn him down.The bus came to our stop and we got off.

"TRINITY"He yelled

I turned around

"Yeah"I answered

"Go to the park with me"He asked

I thought about it for a minute

"Ok" I answered

John seemed happy that I said yes

"Meet me right here in about 20 minutes"He said

"Ok" I said

We went our seperate ways.

This is the end of chapter 2. next chap is coming soon. Review


	3. Five years later

Thanks for the reviews. I just started writing fics but I have been reading them for a long time. I have gotten ideas out of every story I have read. Anyway here's chapter 3

It has been five whole years since I met John. We have been friends ever since. We are not in the same class with eachother anymore which really sucks. Next year is graduation. I am looking forward to that,especially because John is going to be there with me. I'm sitting on Johns porch talking to him. He's acting like he wants to ask me something but I'm going to act like I don't notice it.

"Trinity, can I ask you something?" John said finally loking at me.

"What is it"I answered

"I know this girl that I really really like but I can't find a way to tell her"John said looking away

I was a little jealous that John liked another girl since I had a crush on him for a long time, but it was to late to tell him how I felt.

"You're actually telling me about somebody that you like?."I asked john smiling

"Well, your my mentor."John said smiling

"John, that was five whole years ago and it didn't last long."I said

"Whatever you say Ms.I-can't-do-this-because-I-have-certain-erges-when-you-are-around."John said smiling at me

"That wasn't me. That was you"I said

"Ok. I admit it was."John said

"Ok so are you going to tell me about the girl you like?"I said

"You already know her. You knew her longer than I did"John said playing with his hat

I tried to think of all the possible people but nothing came to mind.

"Ok. I don't know who it is. Can you please just tell me?"I said begging.

"Um....no but I'm going to try to tell the girl tomorrow tonight"John said looking at his watch

"Well good luck. I'm going home before my mom gets there and bitch about everything."I said getting up

"Wrestling is about to come on anyway."John said getting up too

"You love that don't you?"I said looking at him

"Well yeah.One day I'm going to be a wrestler and make alot of money "John said

"Whatever you say"I said walking away

"Ok. Don't come back asking for money"John said going into his house

I walked down the street to my house and walked in only to find that my mother was already there.

"Where in the hell were you?.

Mom always came home like this. She was always drunk, she had a different date every night and she took out all her anger on me.

"I was out talking to a friend"I said trying to go to my room in a hurry"

"You have no friends you brat and if you call the Cena guy a friend then you are just plain stupid because he thinks what everyone else thinks of you, you are just another quick piece of ass" Trinity's mother yelled.

I slammed my door and buried my face in my pillow. Why did I have to be the one with the fucked up mom.I cried myself to sleep.

Thats the end of Chapter 3. Hope you have fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Well review please


	4. Destiny Fulfilled

Once again, Thanks to all the reviews.Here is chapter 4

I woke up to the sun shining in the window. Today was Saturday so that means that I didn't have to get out of bed right away. I think I might stay in bed an extra 2 hours. It is 7:00, and to me,thats too early. I think I'm alone in my house so why not. I spoke to soon. Mom came bursting into the room.

"Get up brat. Mommy has to go run an errand. There's cereal in the cabinets in the kitchen. Stay out of my liqiur cabinet. If I find out that you've been drinking, your one dead little whore. GOT THAT!"Mom yelled while she opened my curtains

"Got it" I responded trying to keep the sunlight out of my eyes as I sat up.

Mom left the room. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I got out about 10 minutes later and went back into my room to get dressed. My cellphone was beeping with a text message. I sat on the bed and read it. The number on the text was Johns cell phone number.

The message read:

"Hey. Come to my house at 10:00. I decided to tell the girl early and I want you to be there."

I wrote back to him

Reply:

"I'm coming now because I'm bored"

John wrote back and told me that it was Ok if I came early.I left out the house. I was headed toward Johns house when I saw my rival Miranda talking to John's friend Dan. Miranda and Dan said their goodbye's and Miranda was headed in my direction.

"Hey Trinity" Miranda said

"What do you want?"I asked rolling my eyes

"Why do you have an attitude today?did your mom slap you again?"Miranda asked laughing

Miranda knew what Trinity's mom was like because Miranda used to be Trinity's friend and she would always come over her house and one time when she came,when Trinity was around 8 years old, Trinity's mom came home drunk and slapped her and kicked her down the stairs right in front of Miranda.

"I don't have time for this.I have to go"Trinity said walking away

"Whatever" Miranda said when she realized that she wasn't getting to Trinity.

I walked up to John's porch and knocked on the door. John came out of the house with a white T-Shirt on.

"Come on, let's walk"John said.I followed behind him as we walked on a bridge in silence. John stopped walking and turned to me.He looked into my eyes before he started to speak.

"Trinity, I knew you for 5 years and during those 5 years, I have gotten to know you better and you became the best person that I have ever known. 5 years ago, back in 6th grade, even though it didn't seem like I noticed you, believe me I did. I just didn't say anything because I didn't know how you felt. I didn't think you would like somebody like me. What I'm trying to say is I like you...I like you as more than a friend and I want to be more than a friend to you"

It took me about 5 seconds to take in every word that John was saying to me. I was that mystery girl that he was talking about.John started to look at me strange.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have did this"John said turning to walk away

"No.....No John I feel the same way"Trinity said. John turned back around and walked towards Trinity slowly. When he got close enough, he put his hands on her face and leaned in close. John's soft lips touched Trinity's. He put his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck.When they finally broke the kiss,John leaned his forehead on hers.

"I'm so glad this happened" John whispered

"Me too"Trinity whispered back.

Well thats the end of Chapter 4. Tell me what you think.It was sorta long in my opinion


	5. Good day gone Wrong

Thanks for the reviews. I've been having so much fun writing this. Here's Chapter 5

It has been a week since John and Trinity hooked up. They haven't spent a second away from eachother. We just stepped off the school bus. Trinity was about to walk towards her house when John grabbed her

"Whoa, Where are you going?"He said sitting the stuff he had in his hands on a nearby wall

"Just in case you didn't know John, I live right there."I said

"Your not leaving without giving me a kiss"John said

"What if I I told you that I didn't want a kiss?" I said

"Then you'll be lying"John said putting his arms around my waist as he leaned in closer and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you later"He said before he walked away smiling.I started walking towards my house when I saw Miranda.

"So I see you got a boyfriend finally. I don't know how someone as hot as John could ever go out with someone like you".She said

"I can't see how your doctor avoided killing you when you were a baby"I said walking past her".I turned around and she was smiling at me like she had a plan then she walked away.

I walked into the house. It was quiet. I guess mom wasn'r home yet which meant that she would probably come home late and drunk and take it out on me. I went in my room and locked the door. I liked it this way when I'm the only one in the house. My cell phone started ringing about 15 minutes later. I looked at the screen and it was John's number.I answered it.

"Hey baby"I said smiling

"Don't Hey baby me"He said in an angry tone

"John whats wrong?"I asked

"You thought that I woudn't find out didn't you?"John said now yelling

"What are you talking about"I asked getting confused

"You know what I'm talking about you little whore"He said

"John what is this all about?"I asked

"You sneaking around on me with Dan"John yelled

"WHAT! John, I am not cheating on you"I said almost crying

"Fuck you. As far as I'm concern, IT'S OVER!"John said hanging up the phone on her

"John..."I said crying.I didn't understand why he would think something like this.Who told him something like this.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.When I woke up I looked at the clock. I said 7:00pm.I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Mom was in there.

"We're moving"She said not taking her eyes off the TV in the kitchen

"WHAT! WHERE?"I yelled

"We're moving to Las Vegas"She said

"But....Why?"I said. She finally turned around and looked at me as she blew the smoke from her cigarette in my face.

"You didn't think we were going to live here forever did you? Your dumber than I thought.We're moving in three days. You'll be going to a new school".Mom said urning back toward the TV. I ran back upstair to my room. My day was just going all wrong. First, John broke up with me over something that never happened and now were moving. I thought about how I was going to tell John but I don't think he would care much at the moment.

Well thats Chapter 5. Sorry they had to break up. Don't worry though. HBKrazy gonna make it aaaaall better!


	6. Finding out the truth

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the update delay.Last weekend was my birthday so I was gone all weekend and didn't get to update. Now I'm back. Once again thanks for the reviews and here is Chapter 6.

I am so glad that this school day is finally over. All I did was sit and think about John all day. I wish I could get through to him that I didn't cheat on him but he doesn't want to listen to me.I got on the bus and sat down by the window.I always sat by the window because it helped me think alot while looking out.I saw Dan get on the bus.

"Hey Trinity"Dan said as he walked pass

"Hey"I said as I turned back toward the window

The last person that got on the bus was John.He looked at me and walked past to the back of the bus. I decided to try to talk to him one more time. I really didn't want us to end. I got up and walked to the back of the bus and sat next to him. He looked over at me then looked back out the window again. He started to speak

"What do you want?"He said in an angry and low tone

"John....I didn't do it. Who ever told you that is lying". I said trying to get through to him.

"Whatever. Just stay away from me".John said

I got up and walked back to my seat. I wanted to cry so bad right now.I heard Dan talking to John in the back of the bus.

"Whoa John, what was that all about?" Dan said

After he said that. I put my head phones on and turned my music up

"You should know. You're the one that slept with Trinity"John said looking at Dan

"WHAT!. I never slept with her. Who told you that lie"Dan asked John.

"Miranda"John said

"Oh My God I can't believe she actually did it" Dan said thinking back to the conversation he had with Miranda

" What did she do?" John asked

"Well......

_Flaskback:_

_"Hey Dan"Miranda said_

_"Hey Miranda"Dan said_

_"Where are you going?"Miranda asked_

_"Home" Dan said walking with Miranda_

_"I need to find a guy quick before I explode"Miranda said_

_"God, are you always horny?"Dan said getting annoyed_

_"ANYWAY, Im going to go find John. He'll settled me down"Miranda said_

_"I doubt. He has a girlfriend and If you know him like I know him, you would know that he wouldn't hurt her for the world"Dan said_

_"Well I will just tell him that she's sleeping with you then they will break up so I will have Johnny boy all to myself"Miranda said walking away._

_"Whatever"Dan said going his own way._

_End Flashback_

"And I didn't see her after that" Dan said

John just sat there in shock. How could Miranda do that.

"Oh My God" Was all that John could say.

"Man you got to apologize to her. She haven't been acting the same since you two broke up"Dan said

"I know. I can't do it right mow though. I feel to stupid for believing Miranda"John said with his head down

"Well you have to do it soon" Dan said going back to his seat.

The bus came to a stop. I got off the bus and ran towards my house. When I got in,mom was home but she didn't say anything to me which was weird. I went to my room and took a nap. When I woke up it was 8:00. I started thinking about John and started crying.I heard the front door to my house open and close and my mom talking to someone but I coudn't hear what they were saying. I was laying in my bed with my back toward the bedroom door. I heard my door open and I turned around to see John standing in my door way.

"What do you want. You told me to stay away from you so thats what I'm doing"I said laying back down.

I heard John walk over to the bed and sat next to where I was laying.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for believing her. I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for calling you all those names and I'm sorry for doingthe one thing I said I would never do, hurt you" John said.

"Who told you the lie"I asked John

"Miranda"John said

I made a mental note to myself to kick her ass the next time I saw her.

"Baby please forgive me."John said

"I forgive you" I said hugging him.When we pulled apart, he immediately started kissing me. He laid me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. In about 3 minutes, we were undressed. John pulled the covers over our heads.

Well there's Chapter 6. I will update sooner. Oh yeah....REVIEW


	7. Tears and three words

Here's Chapter 7. Couldn't wait to write it. The reviews made me hurry it. Here it goes...

I woke up and looked at the clock. It said 5:00am. I looked over and John was still there sleep. I looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. After what happened lastnight, it seemed that all my problems just melted away with me and John's sweat. Then I thought about Las Vegas. I would be leaving in only one day and I still hadn't told John that I was moving. John started moving and he put his arm around my waist.

"mmm..Hey baby"He said as he kissed me softly on the lips

"Hey baby. You sleep great?"I asked

"After lastnight, I slept wonderfully"He said rubbing his eyes.

"Me too" I said snuggling closer to John

"What time is it?" John asked

"5:05"I said

"Fuck that I'm not going to school today"John said getting up to use the bathroom

"I don't think I want to either"I said

John closed the bathroom door.

"I love you John. I just don't know how to tell you yet".I whispered to myself

John came out of the bathroom and started to put his clothes on

"I'll be back. I'm going to take a shower and put on some different clothes"He said kissing me then heading toward the door

"Wait....John I have to tell you something"I said catching his attention

"What is it?"He said sitting back on the bed

"Well ...during the time that we were apart, I found out that I was moving"I said

"WHAT! your moving?"John said surprised

"Yes. Believe me, I don't want to but I have to"I said

"Well I'm still going to get to see you right? Your going to still be in Massachusetts right?"He said looking deep in my eyes

"No.......No John, we're moving to Las Vegas"I said looking back at John

"Las Vegas?"John said

"Yeah"I said looking at John

"When?"He asked

"Tomorrow"I answered

"So where does that leave us"John said sadly

"I don't know John. I don't want to leave you baby"I said as I started crying

John pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"I don't want you to go either baby"John said as he held me tight.

I stopped crying after about five minutes. John pulled away.I could see that John had been crying too.

"I'll be back baby. I have to go do something"He said walking out the door.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I opened the toilet lid and threw up three times. I finally pulled myself together and got in the shower. After about seven minutes, I got out and got dressed. It was now 7:30. John came back.

"Did you see any sign of my mother being here?"I asked

"No, She left before I got here. I saw her leaving out"He said sitting on the bed

"Ok"I said looking away.

"Baby?" John said turning my head to face his. "No matter what happens, just remember that I..I love you"He said

"I love you too baby"I said back. John leaned in and kissed me passionately.

Well there goes Chapter 7. I almost cried writing this but I managed to keep it together.Chapter 8 will be up soon. Soon there will be a chapter up that skips like 5 years. REVIEW...


	8. Sweet Revenge and Final Goodbye's

Ummmm.....I don't have anything to say. Here's Chapter 8

It was boring so I decided to start packing my things.It was morning about 6:00am right now and dark outside. Mom was probably still asleep. John had left. He said he had to go get something from his house then he was coming back to help me pack. I wasn't sure how living in Las Vegas was going to be. I didn't want to go at all. I didn't want to leave John. I had never felt like this with someone before and now that I know he loves me and I love him, my feelings has gotten deeper. I was putting all my shirts in one box when I felt a little funny. I ran to the toilet and threw up for the fourth time that day. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I will go to the doctor when I get to Las Vegas. Damn I hate just saying it.I heard John come back into my room.

"Damn, you still on the first box?"John said smiling

"Yeah. If I wanted to go faster, I could but I don't really care because I don't want to leave anyway" I said standing up and hugging John

"I don't want you to leave either. I love you so much."John said giving me a quick kiss on the lips

"So what do you wanna pack?"I asked john

"Panties and bra's"He said rubbing his hands together

"Pervert. There in the top drawer."I said as John jumped up really fast and went for it

"Ooooooooh Thoooooooooongs"John said holding a pair up

"On second thought, finish putting the shirts in the box and I'll do that"I said moving over to where John was

"But.."John said

"GET"I said to him pointing

"Ok damn"John said as he started putting the shirts into the box. I left alot of shirts out of the box so I wouldn't have to unpack as soon as I got to the new house. I would already have shirts to wear. I heard someone coming down the hall. Then the door opened.

It was Dan. He jumped on me and started hugging me

"Nooooooooo. You can't leave"Dan said acting like he was crying.He got up and got on his knees and started begging me to stay.I was laughing. I looked up at John and he was laying back on the bed laughing.

"How did you know I was leaving?"I asked Dan as soon as I caught my breath

"Come on Trinity. John is my best friend"Dan said

"Thats a good enough answer for me."I said going back to what I was doing. John finished packing the shirts into the box and Dan did some packing to while we just sat there and talked. By 10:00pm, We were done packing everything.

"I'll be right back. I have to go make sure my mom locked the door when she left out to work this morning"Dan said getting up

"If you see Miranda,tell me right away"I said

"Will do. Be right back"Dan said leaving

"Why do you want to see Miranda? Are you friends with her again?"John asked

"Hell No.I just want to get some revenge before I leave"I said looking at John

"TRINITY HURRY SHE'S OUT HERE"I heard Dan yell. I ran down the stairs and John was right behind me. I went outside and saw Miranda walking.

"Miranda"I yelled to her. She turned around

"What the fuck do you want"She said as she turned around

"Why the fuck did you lie and say that I was cheating on John"I asked her

"It doesn't really matter why I did it.Your not goin-"Miranda said. I cut her off by punching her in her face. She fell on the ground and tried to get away. John and Dan grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back. They let her go as I punched her three more times in her face. Her nose started bleeding. As she was getting up, I kicked her in the stomach and on her chin. Miranda's mouth started bleeding.

"Trinity thats enough"Dan said pulling me off of Miranda laughing

"No let her beat her some more. This shit ain't over"John said. Dan let me go.

I punched Miranda in her eye four times until both of her eyes were black. Then I kicked her in her face until I saw more blood than there already was. I kicked her one last time.

"Bitch" I said as I spit on her and walked away

"Fuck you" Miranda said

I kicked her in her mouth

I walked back toward my toward my house. John and Dan followed me

"Shit Trinity. That wasn't revenge, that was a death certificate"John said hugging me

I finally got to my room.I noticed that everything except my bed was gone

"So what time are you leaving"Dan asked

"Around 3:00"I answered laying down on my bed

"Well it's 1:30 now"John said looking at his watch. The door opened

"Trinity, We're leaving early. As soon as I get my coat on, we're leaving"Mom said as she walked out

"Well I guess this is it"Dan said as he gave me a hug. "Im going to leave so you and John can have your moment"Dan said leaving

"Well this is probably our last time we are going to see eachother ever"I said

"No...No this is not. We will see eachother again someday. Just believe me"John said giving me a kiss

"Well let's go out to the car"I said. We walked out and Mom was already in the car.

"Come here"John said as he pulled me into a long passionate kiss

"Come on Trinity"Mom yelled. I got into the car and we pulled away. I looked back and John was still looking at the car. I waved to him and he waved back.

"I don't want you to talk to him on the phone. As a matter of fact ,Im going to make sure you don't talk to him"Mom said

"Why"I asked

"Because I said so"Mom said as she grabbed my cell hpone from my hands and threw it out the window. I saw it crush into pieces.

I looked at her then layed back in my seat. The rest of the ride was silent


	9. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

Here's Chapter 9

I looked at the house from outside. It was smaller than our other house. I knew I wasn't going to like it here from the start especially since John was not here with me. I walked in the house and looked around a bit. It wasn't much since it only had one floor. I went into the room that had some of my stuff in it. I sat my boxes down and looked around. This room was small but I will manage. I sat on the box and started thinking about what John had said._don't worry, Im sure we will see eachother again someday._ I started to think,was that true. Right now, it seemed impossible to get in touch with John. I felt something funny in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I threw up and came back out. I walked into my moms room and grabbed her cell phone while she was sleep and I called information to get a nearby clinic number. I got the number and called for an appointment. It was scheduled for the next day. As soon as I hung up, I decided to try to call John but before I could, I heard mom coming to my room. It was too late to hide it.

"Where the hell is my cell phone?"She asked

"Right here?"I said handing it to her

"You called Cena didn't you?"She asked me

"No"I said

"Don't try to pull some bullshit on me because your ass will be out of this house in two seconds"She said walking out

"Whatever"I said under my breath. I put a few blankets on the floor to sleep on since my bed hadn't come yet. I fell asleep within 5 minutes.

I woke up in the morning. It was Monday but I didn't have to go to school because I was starting the new school on wednesday. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I put some clothes and left out since it was 7:30 and my appointment was at 8:30. I walked to the clinic. I prayed that they found out what was wrong with me because I was really getting tired of throwing up. I sat down in one of the chairs and watched the kids play with the toys. About five minutes later, the doctor called my name. I got up and went to the room.

"Ok sit in this room and a doctor will be with you shortly" This red headed lady said before she left out

I sat and waited. Then another lady came in.She was about 5'6 with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi. I'm doctor Miller. You must be Trinity"She said shaking my hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you"I said putting on my fake smile

"Ok. so what seems to be the problem"She said sitting down in the chair and writing down everything I said.

"Well. I've been throwing up for about four days and I don't know whats wrong"I said

"Hmm...Have you been eating ok and on regular basis"She said

"Yeah"I respnded

"Well I'm going to take your blood and run some test on you"She said getting up.

She took some blood and left the room. After waiting,for what seemed like days, Ms Miller came back in the room.

"Well we ran the test and found out what was wrong with you. We ran it again and came back with the same results"Doctor miller said

"Whats wrong with me"I said ready for the news

"Well....You are two weeks pregnant"Doctor Miller said. It felt like my whole world just crushed down on top of me.

"What...I...I can't be"I said confused

"Well we did the test twice and they both came back positive"Doctor Miller said.

I left the clinic and went home.When I arrived, I ran straight to my room and cried. How could I be pregnant. I didn't think something like this could happen to me at such a young age. The father of my baby wasn't even around anymore.

"Damn why do I hae to be pregnant"I said thinking that no one would hear me.

"What the hell did you just say"I heard my mom said as she walked in the room.

I curled into a ball and didn't answer her.I just sobbed.

"I know one motherfucking thing, as soon as you have this baby, your getting the hell out of my house"Mom said walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"God I wish John were here"I said in between sobs.

Well I'm finally done with Chapter 9. This chapter was a short-get-to-the-point chapter. Didn't mean for it to be like that but it did. well review


	10. 9 Months

Chapter 10.. Here it goes

9 Months Later

These nine months has been the hardest and the worst nine months of my entire life. My mother hasn't made it any better. She keeps pressuring me on how she told me to stay away from John and how I'm not going to graduate highschool. Well I graduate next week so I think I can wait that long. Finally, for once in my life, I proved her wrong. I 'm now home by myself. My mother is gone and she wouldn't be back until Monday and it is friday today. She left her cellphone here. I'm going to make my last attempt on trying to call John. I have tried to call him atleast 12 times in the nine months I have been pregnant. I ran to my mothers room and grabbed her cellphone. I went to my room and locked the door.I dialed John's house number. It rung about 5 times. The operator came on. I hung up and tried again but the same thing happened. I tried calling his cellphone. It was off. I threw the phone on the bed as I slowly went down to the floor. I felt the baby coming.

"Please. Can you hold on just for a few more days"I prayed.

I knew I had to do something fast because it was about to come. I called 911 on the cellphone.I waited for what seemed like forever for the embulance. I was in so much pain

At the Hospital

When I arrived they got me into a room immediately. About 20 minutes after getting there, I brought my son into the world. When I heard him cry, it made me want to cry. I knew I had to treat this child better than my mother treated me. He looked up at me with his blue eyes. He looked so much like John. He smiled then went to sleep. The doctor came back in. She was a nice doctor so I could easily have a conversation with her.

"Oh my god. Your baby is goregeous"She said looking at him

"Thanks"I said

"So have you come up with a name yet"She asked sitting beside me

"Yeah. I decided that I'm going to name him Brandon Anthony Cena" I said looking down at him

"Thats pretty. Well you can leave here tomorrow night if you want Ok"She said getting up.

"Ok"I said not wanting to leave. Maybe I could just stay at my house until my mother gets back then I will try looking for a home since I was about old enough to get my own.

I woke up the next morning feeling so weak All I wanted to do was lay in the bed but I knew I coudn't because I was leaving today and I had to get out of here. I looked over and brandon was still asleep. He looked so peaceful just like John when he slept. I looked at the clock. It said 2:30pm. I didn't know I slept that long. Brandon soon woke up. I fed him and he went back to sleep. The doctor came in and unhooked the tubes.

"So you ready to leave"She asked smiling

"Yeah"I answered

"Well you can leave now if you want to. Here's the release papers. Just take them to the front desk and you'll be good to go"She said

"Ok. I said wrapping Brandon in a blanket".

I left the hospital around 4:30pm. It was very warm outside. I was walking with Brandon in my arms. I caught the bus home. When I got in I went up to my room with Brandon in my arms. I only had the weekend to stay here so I had to make the best of it.

This Chapter was short. I had to update so that I wouldn't loose any reviewers. Ok remember at the bottom of Chapter 7 when I said that it's going to be a chapter that skips five years. Well... That chapter is next. REVIEW


	11. Five years Later

Here's Chapter 11

I got all of my stuff out to the car. I was moving for the second time in two months. My boyfriend, Ryan, wasn't helping me at all. He just sat back and told me what to do. I was really getting sick of him. I met him last 6 months ago. He was always hitting me and calling me everything but my name.Deep down inside, I was scared of him but I wouldn't let him know it. Brandon was outside playing in the yard for the last time. Even though Brandon never said anything, I could tell that he really didn't like Ryan either. Ryan never hit him but I know that he would try. I tried to keep Brandon as far away from Ryan as I could. I was in Brandons room getting the last box when Ryan came in.

"Why are you getting that that kid's stuff.He should be in here getting it."He said

"Ryan,he's only four years old,and this box is too heavy for him anyway."I said not making any eye contact.

"He's five dammit"Ryan said

"He hasn't turned five yet. I think I would know my own son's birthday."I said walking pass him

"That kid is going to be a little bitch when he grows up because you are always doing things for him."Ryan said following me

"What do you expect a four year old to do"I said

"Fuck him. When I was his age, I knew how to do alot. Thats how I want my son to be raised." He said

Brandon walked into the empty house

"Well Brandon is not your son so get over it."I yelled

"Are you getting smart with me bitch"Ryan said coming toward me

"Ryan please. Not today"I said backing away. Ryan punched me in the face. I fell to the floor and tried to scoot away but he was too fast. He slapped me across my face. Brandon ran to his room and shut the door and locked it. I told him that everytime Ryan starts to get angry,run to his room and lock the door. He caught on to the idea quickly. Brandon stopped hitting me.

"Now. get smart with me again, it's going to be worst."He said as he walked back to our empty room and shut the door.

I went to Brandons room and he was looking out the window crying.

"Come here baby"I said.He walked over to me and I hugged him.

"TRINITY.Get your ass in here. We are going to block buster than to the hotel.

I got Brandon and we got into the car.

"You go in and get the movie."Ryan said

"Ok"I said. I didn't really feel like arguing with him. We parked in the parking lot and I got out while Ryan and Brandon waited in the car. I got the movie and came out. I stopped walking and started looking at this guy who had just gotten out of his 2005 Escalade. He looked so familiar. He started walking toward Blockbuster when I noticed who he was.

"J..Oh my god John"I said he turned around. He stared at me for a minute then his eyes got wide

"TRINITY"He said.

"Yes." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Oh my god babe"John said as he walked over to me. We hugged. It felt so good to be in his arms. I opened my eyes and looked over John's shoulder. Ryan was staring at me furiously. I backed away from John and went back to the car.

"Trinity. Where are you going? Whats wrong"John yelled confused.I got into the car. As soon as I got in the car, Ryan punched me in my face and pushed my head against the window.

"You slut. Don't ever talk to another man"Ryan said.

"Ryan thats Brandons fa"I said but was cut off by Ryan

"I don't give a damn who it is"Ryan said hitting me in the face again.

I looked out the window and noticed that John had saw the whole thing. He was standing there shocked. We drove away to yet another Las Vegas Hotel.

That the end of Chapter 11. Trinity has a hard life. First her mother. Now her boyfriend. And guess who's back...Back again...John is back...Tell a friend.John saw Ryan hit Trinity.What is he going to do? Well REVIEW.


	12. Hurt

Chapter 12

We finally found a hotel that we could afford to stay in until we found somewhere to live.It wasn't a ran down hotel. It was a normal hotel that anybody would want to stay in. Ryan went to a bar so it was just me and Brandon in the room alone. He was sleep on one of the beds. I looked at the clock and it said 9:21pm. I decided to take a shower before Ryan came back. I took a long shower. When I came out,it was 10:00pm.I put on a t-shirt and some shorts and turned on the TV and sat on the bed. I started thinking about John. I couldn't believe I saw him. I looked back at Brandon who was still sleeping. Ryan came back. He looked like he was drunk and mad.

"Have you done anything all day" Ryan said as he sat on the bed and took off his shirt

"Yeah. I took care of my son."I said getting up to close the window.

"Thats not doing shit"He said

"It's better than anything you did today"I said

"How the fuck would you know"He said looking at me

"All you do is get drunk, Ryan. You don't do nothing else."I said

"So what are you trying to say, you don't want to be with me anymore"Ryan said

"Since you put it that way, your right I don't want to be with you anymore"I said

Ryan got up and slapped me. I fell on the floor. When I was getting up he kicked me in my stomach. I saw him pull something out from behind his back. I tried to run but he grabbed my foot. When I turned around, I notice that he had a gun in his hand. He tried to shoot but nothing came out. He hit me four times in my face with the gun.Everything went black.

John POV

I've been thinking about Trinity all day and I can't seem to stop. My girlfriend Dawn Just went to sleep. She was just yelling at me about how I don't spend enough time with her. I just want to be by myself right now. I looked back at Dawn. I grabbed my stuff and my cellphone and left. I was going to look for another hotel to stay in. I pulled up to a hotel and there were polices cars and a ambulance truck outside.There was a crowd of people. I wondered what was going on. I parked my car and walked up to the ambulance truck. The officers were bringing somebody out on a stretcher. I looked at the person and noticed that it was Trinity. She looked like she had been through hell. Her face did not look like her.

"Trinity can you hear me"I said as I followed

"Sir. She is unconcious. we have to hurry."The officer said as he put the stretcher in the truck and closed the doors. It was raining outside so I didn't argue with the officer. I started walking toward the hotel when I heard a kid crying. I looked over and saw a little boy sitting on the bench crying. I wondered who he was. I walked over to him.

"Hey little man, Whats wrong"I said kneeling down in front of him.

"Their taking my mommy"The boy said. He was soaked from being in the rain.

"Wait..Thats your mommy in the truck"I asked because I didn't know that Trinity had any kids.

"Yes"The boy said trying to stop crying.

"Come here. Your going to stay with me for awhile ok"I said as I picked him up.

"Ok"The boy said as he laid his head on my shoulder still sobbing and coughing.

"By the way...What's your name"I asked him

"Brandon"He said. I went into the hotel and got a room for us. When we got inside the room, I took his wet clothes off and put him on some pajamas that I happened to have that fit him well. I was going to give it to my little cousin when I got back to Massachusetts,but I found out that they were too small for him when I bought them. I layed Brandon in the bed. He was already sleep.My cellphone started ringing. It was Dawn. I answered it.

"Where the hell are you"She yelled

"Don't worry about that"I said as I hung up the phone and turned my cellphone off for the night. I climbed into the other bed and went to sleep.

Thats Chapter 12. I thought of this chapter as soon as i finished Chapter 11 but I didn't post it. Well REVIEW.


	13. Growing closer

Chapter 13

I woke up in a dim room. It was tubes in my arms and in my nose. I started looking around. I noticed that I was in the hospital. I started to remember everything that happened the night before. I had a major headache and I didn't want to move. I never thought that Ryan would go this far. He had hit me before,but not like this. I was so stiff. The swelling on my face had went down and the only thing that was left were the bruises and scars. I hate that Brandon had to see this. "BRANDON.. Oh my god. Where is he? What did that bastard do with me son"

John POV

I woke up and looked over at the clock. It said 7:14am. I didn't have to be at the arena until 4:00pm so I still had alot of time to kill. I looked over at Brandon who was laying in the other bed sleeping. I started to think about why would Brandon's dad do that to her in front of his own son? Why would he even do that to Trinity?. I turned my phone back on.I had one message from my cousin Trademarc and three messages from Dawn. Just when I was about to check the messages,my phone started ringing. It was Dawn. I answered

"What"I said

"Why the fuck did you hang up on me lastnight? Whats so important that you couldn't talk to me?"She said.

"Right now, alot of stuff is more important than you. You know, I don't even know why I argue with you because you don't mean shit to me, and I really don't give a fuck about you". I said still laying down.

"If I don't mean shit,then what was all that stuff about "ooh dawn you mean the world to me" for? Can you answer that?Dawn said almost sure that she shut me up

"Where have you been? NEWSFLASH DAWN.I said that for a quick fuck. and I got that"I said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"How could you just shut me out like that John.?"Dawn said

"Like This"I said as he hung up the phone. I came back out of the bathroom and saw Brandon sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Brandon"I said sitting down by Brandon

"Hi"Brandon said looking at me.

"So what do you want to do today?"I asked Brandon

"I don't know' Brandon said

"Do you like video games?"I asked.

"I played Playstation 2 a few times but Ryan won't let me play anymore".Brandon said

"Well, I'm going to let you play today ok. Now whats your favorite game?"I asked

"I like Madden 2005"Brandon said.

"You do? I do too.How about we play the game. Then go to the mall. Then we can go see your mother, OK"I said

"Ok"Brandon said climbing off the bed. We played the game for about an hour then we went to the mall.I don't think I have spent that much money in the mall in my life. I only bought me two jerseys and the rest of the 700 went on Brandon. I think I'm growing attached to this kid.For some reason, I feel connected to him. We were now on our way to the hospital.

"Is Ryan going to be there?"Brandon asked

"I don't think so. Do you want him to be there?John asked parking the car.

"No" Brandon said.

We walked through the lobby and got Trinity's room number. We found the room. I opened the door slowly and looked inside. She was laying there.I came all the way in the room carrying Brandon. I sat by the bed and put Brandon on my lap. Trinity opened her eyes a little.

"John"She mumbled

"Im here baby"I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

Brandon leaned up and gave Trinity a kiss and a hug. After about an hour, Brandon fell asleep in my arms. Trinity tried to speak to me again.

"John..Brandon is y-"She said before she drifted off to sleep again.

"Don't worry about Brandon baby. I have him" I said. I kissed her one last time and left. I looked at the clock on my cellphone and it said 3:02pm. We went to Wendy's and headed for the arena.

I was just all out of ideas. Thats what took me so long to update and plus I have the Flu. I went to RAW on Valentines Day.It was the Best RAW that I had ever been to.Well I made up this chapter as I was going. Let me know what you think. REVIEW.


	14. The Threat

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad to know that so many people like this story. I keep running out of ideas so thats why it takes me so long to update. So if you have any, just email me. It would help thanx. Here's Chapter 14

It had been almost a week since I had been released from the hospital. I was so happy to be out of that place. I hate hospitals. John has been helping me when he could. He would come and take Brandon off of my hands for a while. I still haven't told him that Brandon is his son yet. Right now, John is on the road for two weeks but he calls constantly. He's being a good friend. We are not on the boyfriend girlfriend terms right now even though he knows that I wouldn't have a problem with being his girlfriend and I know that he wouldn't have a problem with it either. John help me a little on getting a house until I got back on my feet again. He bought Brandon a Playstation 2 and a whole lot of games. Brandon has gotten so attached to him. It's just me and Brandon in the house right now. Brandon is in the livingroom playing his Playstation 2 and I am trying to straighten up the kitchen a bit. The phone started ringing.

"Hello"I said

"Hey bitch. Don't think I don't know where the fuck you are because I do" Ryan said on the other end.

"Ryan will you please just leave me alone" I said almost crying

"Fuck that. Why do you want me to leave you alone huh? what, so you can run to John. Well guess what bitch, if I can't have you,then no one will so this is how it's going to be. If you and John even think about hooking up, I'm going to kill him. If you tell him I called and said this then I'm going to kill you and don't even think about getting the police involved in this because, I swear to god, I will kidnap Brandon and torture him" Ryan said

"You are fucking crazy"I screamed crying

"You know what, your right, I am. So that will tell you not to try me. I'm watching you"Ryan said. I heard the dial tone on the other end and looked at the phone.

"Brandon, take your playstation up to my room and play in there"I said

"But why mommy?"He said

"Just do it"I said. Brandon took the Playstation and headed upstairs. I grabbed the phone and went upstairs. A few minutes later it started to ring. I answered it.

"Hello"I answered

"Hey" A voice said on the other end

"Hey John. how are you?"I said relieved to hear his voice

"I'm living. So how has things been going?"John said. I wanted to tell him about the phone call from Ryan badly but I knew I couldn't

"Um...good"I said. I hated lying to him.

"Your lying Trinity. Whats wrong"John said. I forgot that he knew me so well.

"Nothing John"I answered

"Mommy thats John? Can I talk please please please"Brandon said jumping up and down.

"Brandon wants to talk"I said giving the phone back to brandon and going into the bathroom. I sat in the bathroom and cried. I hated Ryan for what he was doing and I hated lying to John. A few minutes later I came back out. Brandon was watching TV.

"So what did John say?"I asked Brandon

"He said that he was coming to see me in two days"Brandon said

"Really?"I said

"Yeah.I can't wait."Brandon said

I thought that John was suppose to be on the road for two weeks. Now I have no way to avoid him. I'm going to have to tell him sooner than I thought.


	15. Can't be together

I hated Ryan for the threat he made. It was like he had control over me even though we weren't together anymore. John was coming today and I didn't know how I was going to just tell him that Brandon is his son or about the threat that Ryan made but I knew I had to sooner or later. Brandon was sitting on the floor watching Cartoons. John was coming at 12:30 and it was 12:00 now.

"What time is it?" Brandon said

"It is 12:00"I said

"How much longer?" Brandon asked

"Not long " I said

Brandon turned back around and started watching cartoons. I went into the kitchen and the phone started ringing. It was john so I answered.

"Hello"I said

"Hey Trinity"He said

"Hey John. Whats up" I said. Brandon heard me say his name and ran in the kitchen.

"I'm on my way to your house. I just had to stop in Massachusetts to visit my family. Thats why I couldn't come sooner."He said

"Ok well I will see you when you get here"I said to him

"Ok Bye"He said.

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone. Brandon started jumping up and down.

"Is he coming?"He said

"Yeah. He's on his way"I said. Brandon ran back in the living room to watch cartoons. I took a ashower then got Brandon ready for the day. I was bringing Brandons playstation back downstairs when somebody rang the doorbell. I handed it to Brandon and he took it in the livingroom. I answered the door. It was John.

"Hey"He said as he hugged me

"Hey"I said as I hugged him back.

"Where's Brandon?"John asked as he let go of me.

"In the livingroom. He's been waiting on you since the day you said you were coming"I said walking down the hall to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and hopped up on the counter.

"John!"Brandon said running over to him. John picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey B"John said.

"I beat your score on Madden"Brandon said

"Oh really. Now you have to face the champ" John said.

"Ok" Brandon said running back into the livingroom.

"I'll be in there in a sec"John yelled to Brandon.

"So what have you been up to lately"John said leaning up against the wall in front of me

"Really nothing"I said taking a sip of the water.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong?"John said pushing himself off the well and walking towards me.

"Nothing is wrong John"I said

"Come on Trinity. I know you. I know somethings wrong."He said

"Nothing is -"I started but got cut off by John.

"Even if I can't be with you,please let me be here for you"He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips touch mine. He moved between my legs as the kiss got passionate. I put my hands under John's shirt. I felt him run his thumb across my nipple. He moved in closer between my legs so that I could feel his hard dick on me. He ran his finger tips under the shorts that I had on. I didn't want this to end. I though about the threat that Ryan made and lightly pushed John away.

"John I can't"I said as I got off the counter

"Why?"He asked

"I just can't"I said

John looked at me then went in the livingroom with Brandon.

Well thats Chapter 15. It took me awhile to come up with ideas. I kind of know where I'm going with this but I will accept any ideas. Please review


	16. Now I know

I hadn't talk to John for two days now. He was mad because I wouldn't tell him what was wrong with me. I wish I could tell him so that he would understand. I just got in from taking Brandon to school. It was their last week before spring break. Brandon probably wouldn't be going back to that school after the decision I made the other night.

I got home and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I checked my messages and I had none from John. The phone started ringing. I rush to it hoping it would be him but it wasn't.It was Ryan

"Hello"I said out of breath

"Where you been running too?"Ryan said

"Ryan what do you want"I said

"I was just gonna tell you that I'm going to give you this weekend off. You can do whatever you want but when monday comes, you're back on my watch"Ryan said

"Whatever"I said as I hung up. I blocked out the number Ryan was calling from. As I came out of the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found John on the other side. We stared at eachother for a while. I stepped aside and let him in. He walked in and turned to me and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry"He said

"Don't be"I said

"But I have to be. I should've accepted that you want to deal with your problems alone"He said

"That's the thing, I don't. Thats why I'm running from them now"I said

"What do you mean"John asked confused

"John, after you left the other night, I did alot of thinking and decided that I'm going back"I said

"Going back where?"John said

"To Massachusetts"I said

"What?Why?"John said

"Ever since I got to vegas, I had no luck at all. I don't want to be here anymore.I want to go back to where I was once happy."I said

"Umm...Well...When?"John said like he was hiding something

"This weekend"I said

"Um..I don't think thats a good idea"John said

"What are you trying to hide from me John?"I said. John didn't see a point in lying so he just told her

"I have a girlfriend Trinity"John said

"What? Why didn't you tell me that?"I asked

"I didn't think it was that important"John said

"So why where you kissing all up on me? You thought I was going to become your fuck partner when you're away from your girlfriend?"I yelled at him

"It's not even like that"John said

"Then what is it like John? You know what,don't even answer that. Were you doing me like this before I left Massachusetts five years ago?

"How the fuck are you going to get mad at me when you won't even tell me your problem? John snapped.I knew I was going to regret what I was about to say

"You know what John? Sometimes you make me want to tell Brandon the truth but sometimes you make me glad that he doesn't know you're his father."I said walking away. John stood there shocked.

"_I have a son?"_John thought to himself. He started smiling. John went into the livingroom. He found Trinity sitting on the couch with her face in her hands crying. He came over and sat by me.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?"John said.

"I tried. When I first found out that I was pregnant I tried to call you. There was no answer. I tried to call you when I was about two months pregnant. There was no answer. I kept trying to call through out the pregnancy and I still got no answer. An abortion crossed my mind a few times but I could'nt do it"I said crying even more

"Come here"John said as he held me in his arms and let me cry. I looked up into Johns blue eyes. He smiled at me as a tear ran down his face. I wiped it away and kissed him. When we pulled away,he just smiled at me and held me tighter.

"I love you"John said

"I love you too"I said back to him.

Thats Chapter 16. Trinity finally told him about Brandon.How are they going to tell Brandon that John is his father. Well review and tell me what you think.


	17. Revisiting the past

It was friday afternoon. I finally had finish all the packing and got it in the car.I was leaving all the furniture because I decided to start off new. I couldn't wait until I was finally away from Las Vegas. I hated it here from the day we arrived. It was time to pick Brandon up from school.I grabbed my cellphone and left. I didn't look back at the house. I got Brandon out of school and we were on our way to a place where I haven't been since Brandon was born.

"Mommy, where is John?" Brandon asked

"He had to go back to work sweetie"I said turning the corner

"Mommy, what it Massachusetts like?" Brandon asked

"It's alot better than Las Vegas. You will be going to a new school now. Im sure you are going to like it there. John lives in Massachusetts"I said

"Really?"Brandon said getting happy

"Yep" I said.

"I can't wait to get to Massachusetts"Brandon said

"Brandon?"I said

"Yeah?"He answered. Just then my cell started ringing. It was John.

"Hey John"I said

"Hey. Where you at?" He asked

"On my way to hell"I said. John knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well expect the unexpected from the devil herself"John said

"I know. I will call you when Im on my way to Massachusetts"I said

"OK. Bye"John said

"Bye" I said pressing the end button on the phone.

I pulled up to the house and me and Brandon got out.

"Mommy Whose house is this?" He asked holding my hand.I didn't answer.I just walked up to the door and knocked. After about 20 seconds, she opened the door.

"Well well well, look what the cat drug in after all these years"She said blowing cigarette smoke in my face.

"Hi Mom" I said

Im going to end this chapter right here. Sorry for the long wait to update. I haven't been feeling well these days.Well R&R.


	18. Still the same

"Hi Mom"I said.

"Who's the kid?"Mom said

"He's my son Brandon"I said

"He has gotten big since the last time I saw him"She said

"Well thats what people do as years go by."I said

"He looks just like that bastard of a daddy.I bet you have never seen your daddy before have you?"Mom asked

"Brandon,go wait in the car"I said. He ran to the car

"Why you tell him to leave? You don't want him to know his daddy is an asshole?"Mom said

"It's none of your damn business. I just came to tell you that goodbye because I'm leaving this state"I said turning to walk away.

"Where you going? To find john?. He doesn't want your sorry ass and that brat"She said throwing her cigarette on the ground.

I ignored what she said and got in the car and drove out of the drive way. After all these years, I would have thought she would've changed,but she didnt. She's still the same bitch that kicked me out when I was 17. I looked over at Brandon and he sleep. I decided to call John to tell him that I was on my way to Massachusetts. I dialed the number. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello"a female voice answered

"Umm..is John there"I asked

"Who's this?"The female asked getting angry

"Never mind. I will wait until he calls me"I said

"JOHN..is out doing a match. Don't call my man"The female voice said

"Whatever"I said as I hung up the phone. I thought about what had just happened. If John has a girlfriend,how can he tell me that he loves me? Does he only love me because I am the mother of his son?. So many questions ran through my head. I didn't know why it did.Its not like I just found out. My thoughts were interrupted when my cellphone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hello"I said

"Hey"The voice said

"Hey John"I answered

"How did the meeting with your mother go?"He asked

"Lets just say I had to make Brandon wait in the car"I said

"Damn it was that bad?"He asked

"Yeah"I said.

"So I guess your on your way to Massachusetts now?"He asked

"Yeah. I called you a few minutes ago and tried to tell you. I guess that was your girlfriend who answered the phone"I said

"Yeah sorry about that. I'm going to be home after tomorrow because I'm going to austrailia for a movie.They want me to rest for a week or two before I leave though."John said

"Ok"I said.

"Where's Brandon?"John asked

"Sleep"I said

"John can I ask you something?"I said

"Yeah go ahead"He said

"Why did you tell me that you lo-"I said getting cut off

"Damn.I'm going to have to call you back.I have to go meet with vince"John said

"Ok"

"I love you"He said

"Bye"I said not even saying I love you back. I hung up the phone

Thats chapter 18. I think this chapter is


	19. Stay the night with me

I finally arrived in Massachusetts. Brandon was just waking up.

"Mommy are we there yet?"He asked

"Yes"I said. Brandon started looking out the window. I picked up the phone and called John. His girlfriend answered the phone again.

"Hello"She said

"Is John there"

"Look bitch, I told you to-"She said as she was cut off.

"Hello"John said

"Hey John"I said

"Hey Trinity. Are you in Massachusetts yet?"He asked

"Yeah. I'm on my way to my mother's old house"I said as I turned onto myold street.

"Ok ,well I have to go bye"John said hanging up really fast"

"What with him"I said to myself. I turned into our drive way.

"Mommy who's house is this?"Brandon asked

"It's my old house. This is where we are going to be living now"I said happy to be back home. I went into the house. It looked as if no one ever moved in after we left.I went upstairs to my old room. As soon as I walked in, memories from the day I left came flooding back to me. Then I started thinking about when I lost my virginity to John which resulted in Brandon. I was so happy to be back home again. I never wanted to leave.

"Mommy , I want this room."Brandon said claiming my old room.

"OK. Lets go get something to eat ok"I said

"Yeah. I want Burger King"Brandon said

"Ok"I said walking back down thje stairs.

We got in the car and pulled off to burger King. When we got in there, it was only about 3 people in there so we sat down and ate. I was talking to Brandon when this guy was walking pass and stopped and stared at me for a long time.

"Do you have a problem?"I asked getting annoyed

"Is your name Trinity?"He asked

"Yeah.Why?"I said

"Oh My God Trinity?"He said. It took me a while to figure out who he was.

"OH MY GOD, DAN!"I said jumping up and hugging him.

"I've missed you so much."He said

"I thought I would never see you again"I said still surprised

"So who is this Trinity" Dan said looking at Brandon

"This is my son Brandon"I said

"He looks like someone"Dan said

"Does the name John ring a bell"I said. Dan looked at me strange

"He is John's son?"He asked.

"Yes" I whispered and looked over at Brandon. He was paying us any attention.

"Oh My God. He's going to be like the nephew I never had"He said pretending to cry.

"Is Miranda still around"I asked

"Actually, after you beat her ass and left,her familky ended up moving back to Canada."He said

Well I have to go.I have to go visit John then check into a hotel and plus I have to talk to Brandon about something.

"Ok. see you around."He said. I gave him my Cellphone number and left.I went to johns house first. I rung the door bell. After about 10 seconds,a John answered.

"Hey"He said hugging me.

"He said hugging me back. Brandon jumped on John.He picked him up.

"Come in. She's not here. She'll be back in 4 days."He said. I stepped in the house.

"go in the livingroom.you can play the game if you want.it's already on"John said putting brandon down. Brandon ran off.

"So did you tell him yet?"He asked

"No I was going to tell him when we get to the hotel tonight"I said

"Stay here tonight"John said

"John,I don't think I should"I said

"Please stay. that way we can tell Brandon together"john said.

"Well...Ok I will stay"I said giving in

Thats Chapter 19. The next Chapter will be focused on what all happens that night. Well please review.


	20. Stay the night with me Part 2

"You will?"John asked

"Yeah. Im going to stay here tonight?"I said walking into the livingroom where Brandon was playing a racing game.

"You think we should tell him now?"John whispered to me while he looked over at Brandon.

"Yeah"I replied. John walked toward Brandon.

"Hey. What are you playing?"John said sitting next to Brandon

"A racing game"Brandon said never taking his eyes off of the game.

"Well would you mind stopping for a minute so me and mommy can talk to you"John asked.Brandon paused the game

"Ok"Brandon said getting up and sitting on the couch. John sat down and put Brandon on his lap.I sat down next to them.

"Now, your not in trouble or anything like that. We just need to talk about something"John said. Brandon nodded his head to show that he understood.

John thought for a minute then started talking

"Do you sometimes wish you knew who your daddy is?"John ask Brandon

"Yes. Everytime I ask mommy she says that I look just like my daddy and that my daddy is not a bad person."Brandon said

"Well your daddy isn't a bad person. In fact, he tries to be the best person he can possibly be" John said

"Really? Do you know my daddy?"Brandon asked

"Yeah I know him"John said

"Whats his name?"Brandon asked

"John" John said. Brandon had a confused look on his face.

"I'm your father Brandon"John said

"Really?"Brandon said

"Yeah."John said

"Well your definitely not a bad person."Brandon said smiling.

"And your not a bad kid."John said hugging Brandon. We sat there and talked for a while. I looked down and noticed that Brandon was sleep in John's arms.

"I guess he was really tired because it didn't take long for him to go to sleep"I said

"Yeah. Follow me to the guest room."John said carrying Brandon as we headed upstairs. John laid brandon down.

"Are you sleeping in here tonight or with me"John asked

"Well I'm not really tired so I guess I will go with you to your room and talk to you until you go to sleep."I said.

"Ok"John said walking out of the room as I followed. We laid in John's bed and watced TV. I drifted off into a deep,dark dream.

_The Dream:_

_I rolled over avoiding bumping my throbbing broken arm. As I rolled over, someone pulled me by my broken arm and threw me on the floor. They slapped me and kicked me in my stomach. I took a closer look at this person and noticed that it was Ryan. I got really scared. I looked over toward the door way and saw John standing there watching._

_"Help me John."I cried out but it seemed that he didn't hear me. He just kept staring._

_"John please help me."I said trying to wake up. I started crying really hard. I looked over toward John but he was gone. Ryan threw me against the wall. I started crying hard. I felt someone shaking me_

_End of Dream_

"Trinity, wake up" John said shaking me

"Please help me John"I said crying

"Come on Trinity, wake up"John said shaking me some more. I finally woke up. I was crying very hard now. That dream was too real. I was afraid to go back to sleep. John instantly took me in his arms.

"It's Ok. I'm here. It's going to be alright"John said as he kissed my forhead. He continued to hold me until I calmed down enough to talk to him. I lifted my head and look into John's eyes.

"John I have to tell you somethng"I said

"What is it?"John asked

"Remember when I was in Vegas and you tried to kiss me but I told you that I couldn't?"I asked

"Yeah"John said

"Well the reason that I couldn't was because of...Ryan"I said putting my head down.

"What does he have to do with us? Your not with him anymore...are you?"John asked

"Well some days after that happened at the hotel,he called and said If I even thought about hooking up with you, he would kill you and if I told you that he called and said that, then he would kill me and if I got the police involved, he would kidnap Brandon and torture him. I didn't know what to do John. Then he called and said that he had better things to do then to watch me so he was going to give me the weekend off then when that is over ,I was back on his watch. Thats why I had to leave in a hurry. I'm scared John.I'm sorry for not telling you until now."I said looking back up at John.

"Don't be. I understand. It's Ok baby. He's not going to hurt us. I will make sure of that"John said

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"I said finally smiling.

"You didn't have to do anything.I just came because I love you so much"John said

"John?"I said

"Yeah?"He said

"Do you really mean that?"I asked

"Mean what?"He asked

"That you love me?"I said

"Yeah I mean it"John said.

"Do you love me only because I am the mother of your son?"I asked

"That and a whole lot more. Where is all this coming from anyway?"John asked

" I was just thinking the other day about when you told me that you love me at my house, and alot of questions started running through my head. Questions like do you really mean it and how could you love me so much when we are not together anymore and you have a girlfriend"I asked him

"I don't know. I guess I never stopped loving you. When you left,you took apart of me with you. I didn't even go to school the next three days because I thought that you were going to call me and if I went to school, I was going to miss the call.I was willing to stay single just for you. It took me three years to finally realize that I might never see you again.When I finally saw you again, I didn't know what to do. All I knew is that I wanted to kiss you right there but you turned away before I could even do anything and I knew from that moment that it was impossible for me to stop loving you. The girlfriend that I have now, I started dating her Just late last year. She is my second girlfriend since you left. Believe me, it would take about 50 years, 10 kids, and a marriage for me to love her like I love you. I have never told her that I love her since we've been together. Im not really sure about my feelings towards her."John said

"Wow..Why do you still stay with her if you dont love her?"I asked.

"I dont know., we always argue,we never spend time with eachother,we dont even sleep in the same bed anymore.I try to make it work but it gets worst."John said realizing all of the problems in his relationship. The phone started to ring. John leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hello"John said

"Hey baby"His girlfriend answered

"Hey Justice"John said

"Stop baby".John's girlfriend Justice tried to whisper.

"What? Who's that with you"John asked

"No one.I was just--"She said as she was cut off

"No.you are cheating on me aren't you?"John said

"Is that what you want to hear John. fine I am. Does that make you happy"She yelled

"You know what. Don't even bother coming home because it's over between me and you"John said as he hung up the phone

Im going to end this chapter here because it is way too long to go on with more. please review


	21. Stay the night with me Part 3

"So she cheated on you?"I asked

"Yeah. I kind of knew it was going to happen anyway"John siad staring at the TV

"If you knew, then why did you stay with her?"I asked him

"I didn't want to believe it"He said finally looking at me

"Well, Im going back to Brandon"I said getting off of the bed

"No wait..Stay here with me"John said holding on to my wrist as he sat on the bed

"But what about Brandon?"I asked

"He'll be ok..stop worrying girl"He said pulling me back toward him. He pulled me close to his body.I was standing between his legs while he sat on the bed.

"You've changed alot since the last time I saw you before you moved" John said holding both of my hands

"So have you"I said back

"I have some questions for you"John said

"What do you wanna know?"I asked him as I sat down on the bed

"Well it's a few question about Brandon"John said

"o..k"I said waiting for the question.

"Question one, when is his birthday?"John asked

"April 19"I answered

"Ok umm..Whats his full name?"He asked

"...Brandon Anthony Cena"I said

"He has my last name and my middle name?"John said smiling.

"Yeah"I answered

"Well thats all the questions that I wanted to asked about Brandon. Now let me ask you the questions about us"

"Ok"I said

"Ok Question one, How long were you pregnant before you left massachusetts?"John asked

"About a week"I said

"ok..How many boyfriends did you have after me?"He asked

"one"I answered

"Ok this is the most important one...Do you still love me?He asked

"Of course I do. I will never stop"I said. John leaned in about to kiss me when I put my finger on his lips.

"Since you want to play questionaire, I have some questions for you"I said.

"Ok"John said backing away

"First one..Do your parents know about Brandon?"I asked. John looked away and answered.

"No"He answered.

"Hey"I said turning his head back my way."It's ok if they dont know now. Just as long as they find out"I told him. He smiled at me.

"My last question is do you still love me"I asked

"I never stopped"He said about to kiss me again when we heard Brandon waking up. Brandon came into the room.

"Mommy im hungry" He said rubbing his eyes

"Brandon it's 3:00am in the morning. Go back to sleep". I said.

"No..I'll go out and see whats still open and get him a burger or something"John said putting on a shirt

"Can I go with you dad"Brandon said. John smiled at brandon calling him 'dad'.

"Yeah. Go put on your shoes"He said grabbing a hat.Brandon ran out the room.

"So you really think your're going to find something open at 3:00am John?"I asked

"I have to try. My son is hungry"John said walking out of the room. I heard them leaving the house. I smiled to myself and laid back on the bed

Thats Chapter 21. Sorry I didn't update in god knows how long but school exams got in the way and I barely had time for anything anymore. So review...


	22. Don't want you back

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. It said 9:05am. I looked over and John was sleep. Brandon was lying between us facing John. They looked so cute together. They must be sleepy after riding around the whole town looking for something to eat last night, or should I say, this morning.I got up and went into the bathroom. When I came out, John was sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey"I smiled coming to sit on the bed. John looked at me

"Hey"He smiled back

"Did you two find somewhere to eat this morning?"I asked

"Yeah. We couldn't find anything around here so we went to boston"John said stretching

"Damn. all for some food"I said laughing

'"Well yeah. After awhile, I got hungry too"John said coming to sit in front of me.

"Well i'ts my turn to be hungry. Im going to find something to eat"I said.I gave John a peck on his lips and got up. John pulled me back toward him as he was about to kiss me. Someone started knocking on the door. He moved back and sighed.

"I'll get that"He said as he got up and went downstairs.I followed behind him and went into the kitchen.

John's POV

I opened the door to see Justice standing there

"Hey baby"She said hugging me and trying to go into the house

"Hold up, what are you doing?.We are not together anymore remember. You decided you wanted to cheat on me"I said blocking her way so she couldn't get into the house.

"Baby you have to forgive me. We don't have a relationship if we don't have forgiveness. Now lets go upstairs and make up."She said getting closer to me

"We don't have a relationship anyway.Now get the fu-"I said as I was cut off by Brandon

"Daddy can I have some cereal"Brandon asked

"Yeah. Mommy is in the kitchen. Ask her to get it for you" I said

"Ok" Brandon said as he ran off

"Daddy?"Justice said

"Yeah. Do you have a damn problem with it?."I said

"John. I don't think you should just let some brat call you dad when your not"Justice said

"Lets get this straight. one, that is my son and he is not a brat and two, don't fuckin tell me what to do"I said about to close the door.

"Wait...John please forigve me. I have nothing now. Im going to be on the streets. My job fired me. Please let me stay"Justice said trying to cry.

"Get the fuck away from my house"I said as I slammed the door on her.

"Who was that?"Trinity said coming around the corner

"Ex girlfriend begging for forgiveness.That bitch ain't gettin nothing from me"I said sitting doen

"Language John. We have a four year old tape recorder in the house"Trinity said massaging my shoulders. It felt so damn good. I fell asleep

Trinity POV

I was massaging Johns shoulders and he fell asleep. I went into the kitchen and saw that Brandon was sleep at the table. He looked so cute. I got John's digital camera and took a picture. I took him in the livingroom with me and laid him on the couch. I took a picture of John sleep on the couch. It was a cute picture. I put the camera back and got on the couch with Brandon and went to sleep.

Took me a long time to write this one.Everytime John tries to kiss Trinity something happens that stops them. In the words of The Hurricane..WHATS UP WIT DAT. Review


	23. Help!

Chapter 23

I woke up and looked at the clock.It read 12:33. I remembered that John said he had to be at a autograph signing in Boston at 1:00. I looked over at him and he was still asleep. I moved Brandon out of the way being careful not to wake him. I went over to John. I stared at him for a minute and thought about the recent times that he'd been trying to kiss me but always got interrupted by something. I looked at his lips and wanted to kiss him so bad. I started whispering in his ear to wake him up.

"John..."I whispered. He didn't move

"John.."I said a little louder. He open his eyes and smiled at me.

"I could get use to waking up to this" John laughed.

"Shut up. You have an autograph signing to go to at 1:00."I reminded him

"And what time is it?"John asked

"Well...It's 12:36"I said

"Oh Shit" John said running upstairs to get dressed then he said bye and went out the door. I laughed as he shut the door. I woke Brandon up. We were about to head out to get some stuff for our new house when someone started knocking on the door. I thought it was John and he forgot his house key.

"I knew you would for-" I was cut off when this person started choking me

"Stop it Ryan" Brandon said running to the phone to call John. Ryan slapped me across my face and ran for Brandon

"Daddy, hur-" Brandon's call was ended when Ryan snatched the wire out of the wall.

"Brandon go upstairs"I said trying to get up. Brandon ran upstairs. Ryan came toward me and held on to my hair tightly.

"Didn't think I knew where you were did you?. You're dumber than I thought you little whore." Ryan said as he slapped me again. I fell back against the table and hit my head. I felt so weak. I could see and hear but I couldn't talk. I saw Ryan heading for the stairs. I saw him carrying Brandon out. Brandon was screaming as they left out the door. I blacked out.

John's POV

I had just entered Boston when my cell phone started ringing. It was trinity calling from my house. I answered it

"Hey"I said

"Daddy, hur-" I heard Brandon scream before our call was ended

"Brandon...Hello...Shit" I said turning back around and heading back toward my house. I called Vince and told him to reschedule the autograph session. He was angry because it was last minute. I didn't give a fuck because the people I love needed my help.

That was chapter 23. I hope you like it. Review please.


	24. He has my son

Chapter 24

Trinity's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around the room that I was in. I had a throbbing headache that seemed to get worse the more I moved. It was quiet in the house. I sat up and leaned against the wall for support. I put my head in my hands and tried to remember what happened. Then it all came back to me. Ryan. I hated him so much. I wished he would just leave me and my son alone. Then It dawned on me. That bastard took my son. I started crying uncontrollably. I didn't know what he was going to do with him. I didn't trust him at all especially with my son.

Johns POV

I was heading back toward my house as fast as I could. I was now stuck in traffic and there was no getting out of it. I started tried to stay as calm as I could but it wasn't working.

"If this is some way of trying to punish me for the bad things that I did in my life, I understand god but please keep the punishment short just for my family"I prayed. As if god was waiting for those exact words, traffic started moving and I was on my way again. I arrived at the house. I parked my car in the driveway and ran up to the door. The door was wide open so I knew something was wrong.I ran into the house

"TRINITY?" I yelled as I ran upstairs and looked in all the rooms. I ran back downstairs and pass the livingroom into the kitchen still calling her name. I got so frustrated. Then I heard someone crying coming from the livingroom. I slowly walked into the livingroom and saw Trinity leaning against the wall shaking and crying. I ran over to her.

"Trinity..Whats wrong"I asked as I got on my knees infront of her. She looked up at me

"He has my son" She said in almost a whisper.

"Who has Brandon" I asked

"Ryan has our son John" Trinity said as she fell into my arms. She was crying uncontrollably. She kept repeating "He has my son".

"I swear if that bastard hurts Brandon, I'm going to kill him"I said sitting on the floor rocking trinity. I was so mad but I knew I couldn't show it because I had to be strong for Trinity.

OK thats the end of Chapter 24. Sorry for the short chap. Now I have a hard decision to make. Should Brandon be found in this story or Should he be found in the sequel which will take place a year later. Help me out a bit. Review


	25. Phone call

Chapter 25

John POV

It has been almost two weeks since Ryan took Brandon. No word from neither one of them. Trinity hasn't been talking or eating much which really bothered me. I hated seeing her like this. We decided to hold off on the shopping for furniture for her house until we found Brandon. I couldn't even imagine what lies Ryan was telling him. I didn't bother getting the police involved in finding him because I wanted to do this by myself. That bastard was going to pay for what he did. I was sitting at the kitchen table with my head down trying to think straight. This was all my fault. If I wouldn't have went to that autograph signing, I would have been here to stop Ryan from taking Brandon and Trinity wouldn't be like this. I was brought out of my thoughts by Trinity's cell phone vibrating on the table. Who could possibly be calling at 1:30 in the morning. I picked up the phone.

"Hello"I answered really not in the mood for talking

"Must be Brandon's "No good" daddy, im I right?" The voice on the other end said

"Where is my son Ryan?" I yelled into the phone.

"Temper, man. Thats no way to talk to someone that has your son."Ryan said.

"Where is he?"I asked again.

"Here, I'll let you speak to him."Ryan said. All of a sudden, a scared, small voice came on the phone

"Daddy?"Brandon said

"Oh my god Brandon. do you know where you are?"I asked

"No" He said.

"Im going to find you ok. I'm not going to let him hurt you. Are you ok?"John said trying to be calm

"Yes" Brandon said before the phone was snatched from his hands.Ryan got back on the phone.

"Listen, this is how it's going to be, in order to get your precious boy back, bring one hundred grand to 871 Coronado Drive in Henderson, Nevada by tuesday at midnight. Don't do anything stupid and don't bring the cops" Ryan said hanging up the phone. I wrote the address down and went upstairs to check on Trinity. She was watching TV but wasn't really saying much.

"Hey baby"I said walking into the room.

"Hey" She said in almost a whisper. I sat down next to her on the bed and put my arms around her. She leaned against me.

"John..?" She said.

"Yeah..?" I answered

"I love you"She said. I was surprised she said that. Where did that come from.

"I love you too baby"I said leaning down to kiss her on her lips. She responded as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. When we finally broke the kiss, I whispered into her ear.

"Let's start over baby"I said to her.

"Let's start"Trinity said. I kiss her one last time.

"Get some rest baby. Im leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow"I said

"Where are you going?"She asked laying back on the bed.

"Im going to get our son back"I said

"John, can't you find some other way to get him back. You could get hurt. Ryan is dangerous"She said

"I'll take my chances"I said walking out of the bedroom. I went out to my car and got in. I turned the key and backed out of the drive way. I sped off to the airport on a journey to get my son back.

Thats Chapter 25. This chapter was alot longer than the one before this one. Well review and tell me what you think.


	26. Surprised

Chapter 26

**John POV**

It seemed like I was on the plane for days.Time was going so slow. I was tempted to get up and go drive the damn plane myself but I knew I couldn't do anything like that. I had no choice but to sit and wait until this plane arrived in Vegas. Shit, I hated Ryan in the worst possible way. I never even met the son of a bitch but I knew I hated him. First he hurts Trinity then kidnaps my son. I made a mental note to myself to kick his ass when I got there. I hadn't slept since that happened. I heard a voice on the intercom tell us that the plane was landing. I got off the plane and ran out of the airport. I had no time to pack. I only had enough time to rent a car for when I arrived. I had to get to Brandon as fast as I could. I got in the rental car and sped off. My cell phone started to ring. I answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Oh my god John. are you ok?"Trinity asked

"Yeah. I'm on my way to go get Brandon back" I said

"I called a couple of times and I didn't get an answer. I was so worried" Trinity said

"I was on the plane baby,ok. im fine. I'll call you when I have brandon ok" I said

"Ok. Be careful. please don't let them do anything to Brandon"Trinity said

"I will and I will never let anyone hurt Brandon"I said

"Ok. Make sure you call me as soon as you get him"Trinity said

"Ok, I will"I said digging through my pockets to find the paper that I wrote the address down on.

"Bye" Trinity said

"Bye" I said pressing end on the cell phone and pulling the piece of paper out of my pockets

**Ryan POV**

"Yeah, I told him to bring the money here"I said talking to my partner

"What if he brings the cops Ryan?" The partner asked

"I don't think he's that stupid" I said grabbing a can of beer from the freezer

"I finally get what I always wanted" The partner said

"Yeah well make sure you make it short because I have business to handle" I said putting bullets in my gun.

"Where's the kid anyway?"The partner said

"It's handcuffed to a pipe in the basement"I said

"Did you feed it today?" The partner asked

"It can go a couple more days without eatng" I said grabbing another beer.

**John POV**

869, 870, 871. Found it" I said parking the car in the driveway. I walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I knocked.

**Ryan POV**

"Well, he's here"I said rubbing my hands together and slipping my gun in the back of my pants.

"Let me get that" The partner said getting up and opening the door.

"Well look what we have here. It's been a long time Johnny Boy" The partner said Leaning on the door frame with one hand.

"Miranda?"John said in shock.

There's Chapter 26.I had this chapter written up for the longest time but I never have time to post it. Well now I did. Finally. Well review


	27. Miranda

Chapter 27

"Miranda?"John said shocked.

"The one and only"Miranda said

"Look, I have no time to be playing any of your games. Now where is Ryan with my son?"John said gritting his teeth.

"Come in"Miranda said walking to the kitchen where Ryan was putting his gun in the back of his jeans.

John's POV

I walked into the house. It was a bit dusty and very dim.It smelled like mold. I adjusted the gun in the back of my shorts. I was not going to come here unarmed.I have never met Ryan but I knew he was one crazy S.O.B. I saw a man come around the corner. He was about 5'9 and he looked like he weighed about 185 pounds. He was not fat but he wasnt very skinny either. We stared at eachother for awhile until i spoke up.

"Where the hell is my son you bastard?"I said

"Nice way to talk to me. You know, I could do anything to that kid so you better watch how you talk to me boy"Ryan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are not going to do shit to Brandon, now where is he?"I asked again. Ryan started laughing.

"Hand over the money first"Ryan said putting his hand out. I handed him the money. Miranda walked into the room wearing less clothes than she answered the door in.

"You want your kid Johnny Boy" Miranda asked walking around me. I turned around to face her.

"Stop calling me that and give me my son"I said as I turned back around. Ryan hit me hard in the back of my head with something. I fell to the floor. The last thing that I remember is Ryan dragging me up the stairs before I blacked out.

There's chapter 27. I could have updated earlier than this but I couldnt find the notebook that I wrote the chapters in. I found it today..Well Review please..


	28. Gunshot

Chapter 28

When I finally opened my eyes, I had a huge headache. I could feel blood on the back of my neck. I guess whatever Ryan hit me with got my head pretty bad. I felt the back of my panted and was happy to know that Ryan didn't take my gun. I was about to sit up when a pair of hands pushed me back down.

"No, your not going anywhere" Miranda said getting on top of me.

"Get the fuck off of me" I said pushing Miranda off of me.

"No, your going to give me what I want John and if you dont,well...I guess you won't be seeing your son" Miranda said pushing me down on the bed again. I agreed to do whatever she wanted me to do in order to get Brandon back.

Ryan POV

I went down into the basement to check on that kid. As soon as he heard me he looked up. I smiled at him

"Hey, you want some food" I asked laughing at him. Brandon nodded his head yes.

"Well thats to damn bad" I yelled at him and walked out. I walked back up the stairs and came face to face with John.

John POV

I came downstairs. I heard Ryan go into the basement. I stood there and listened. As I was about to go down, Ryan was on his way up. Ryan came all the way upstairs as we came face to face with eachother.

"Give me my damn son" I said clinching my fists. Ryan started laughing. He turned around and went back down the basement stairs. I followed him. As soon as we got to the bottom, I say brandon handcuffed to a pole. He was leaning against a broken heater. He looked pale and weak. I couldn't stand looking at him like this. He looked like he hadn't ate in weeks. I slowly walked over to him. He looked up at me and tried to speak.

"Daddy"He said very low. He was so weak.

"Im here. We're going home"I said. I heard a gun click behind me.

"You sure about that?"Ryan said. I rose up slowly. I glanced back down at Brandon and saw that he was watching the whole thing. I tried to quickly turn around and grab Ryan's wrist but instead, I hit his hand and made the gun fall. I punched him in his face. He got back up and backed me into a nearby shelf. The shelf fell over. Ryan must have felt my gun because he pulled it out of my shorts. I pushed him off of me. He backed up and shot me in my shoulder. I fell backwards with my hand on the wound. Ryan was aiming at my head as he was about to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes tight. I heard two shots before everything went silent.


	29. Gunshot result

Chapter 29

I heard two shots before everything went silent. When I noticed that it didnt come from my gun, I opened my eyes. I saw ryan laying on the floor with two gunshots in his back. I looked at brandon. He had the gun that I had knocked out of Ryan's hand. I saw a tear fall down his pale cheek.

"It's gonna be ok"I told him. I scooted over to him and hugged him. I heard someone upstairs.

"Is anyone here?"I heard someone yell.

"We're down here"I yelled. A police officer came down the basement stairs. As soon as he saw us he ran over.

"Sir,are you ok?"The cop said calling for an ambulance

"Yes"I said holding brandon

"What happened?"The cop asked. I told him the whole story.By the time I was done,the ambulance was there. Miranda was arrested and ryan was put in a body bag. I started talking to the cop on the way to the hospital.

"Who called the cops"I asled

"A neighbor heard the gunshots and called us. You're lucky they did when they did because you lost alot of blood from your head and your shoulder.You could of died tonight."The cop said before the ambulance pulled off to the hospital. I handed my cell phone to Brandon and told him to call trinity and tell her that we would be home soon.

There's Chapter 29. Im MIGHT end this story soon but im not sure. Thanks for the reviews. Glad to know people are still reading.


	30. On the way home

Chapter 30

I was trying to straighten up the house a bit before John and brandon got back. I'm not really making any progress do to the fact that I keep worrying about them. It's now 4:00 in the morning and John still hasn't called yet.Im getting so worried. What if Ryan hurt both of them. I have this really bad feeling that something bad happened. As I walked to the livingroom to look out the front window for the millionth time that day,the phone started ringing. I rushed and picked it up not even checking to see who it was.

"John?"I said out of breath

"No mommy, it's Brandon"Said Brandon

"Oh my god, Are you Ok?"I asked

"Yeah"Brandon said looking over at John

"Mommy, daddy wants to talk to you"Brandon said handing the phone to John

"Hey baby"John said

"Hey, are you ok?"I asked

"Umm...yeah"John lied"We'll be home tomorrow afternoon"John said

"Why not today"I asked

"Umm.."John said trying to cover up what really happened because if she knew, she would panic and worry. He would just tell her what happen when he got home. "Um.Brandon is tired and I was going to check into a hotel so he could get some sleep."John said.

"Well..Ok"I said not really sure if I should believe him. The ambulance doors opened as John was rolled out.

"Trinity, I have to go"John said

"Ok, bye"Trinity said hanging up the phone.

Well there's Chapter 30. Not much happened here. but review anyway. PEACE and thanx alots


	31. alot of thinking to do

Chapter 31

John POV

I was finally out of the hospital. I was still a bit sore. Me and Brandon were on our way to burger king. He still looked like he hadn't eaten in days so I got him two burgers and told him to eat as much as he can. We were on our way to the airport.

"Daddy?" Brandon asked

"Yeah?"I answered

"Am I in trouble?" Brandon asked

"No. Why would you be in trouble?" I asked him as we stopped at a redlight

"Because I picked up a gun and mommy told me never to do that" Brandon said

"No, Brandon you are not in trouble. Ryan was trying to hurt us and you did the right thing. Now any other time, yeah, you would be in trouble because you had a gun but not this time. you're fine. don't worry ok" I said

"ok"Brandon said as he drifted off to sleep

On the whole way back, I was thinking, trying to figure out a way to tell trinity what all happened without hurting her feelings. Something told me that she would understand why I did it because I had to get Brandon back but another part of me said that she wouldn't see it that way. I guess I have alot of thinking to do.

there's Chapter 31. I know it was a bit short and im sorry. review please.


	32. Just friends

**Wow, it seems so weird to be typing this chapter because I havent updated this story in like forever. I had serious writers block. Im going to try and update more often now though but bare with me.**

**Chapter 32**

**John POV**

I pulled into the driveway around 9:00am. None of the house lights were on which probably meant Trinity had went to sleep or something. I turned off the car and sat for a minute. This has been a long week. All I wanted to do is sleep. I got out and made my way over to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and grabbed brandon careful not to hurt my injured shoulder. I closed the door and made my way up to the house. As soon as I was about to open the door, my phone started ringing. By the time I could reach into my pocket without waking up brandon, it stopped ringing. I got the door opened and walked into the house. I closed the door behind me and made my way into the livingroom so I could lay Brandon on the couch. The house was very quiet. I wondered where Trinity was. I called her name.

"TRINITY"I yelled. I heard a door open. She slowly came down the stairs. I turned on the light so she could see me.

"JOHN" She screamed as she ran into my arms giving me a hug. I groaned slighty because of the pain in my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. She must have heard when I groaned because she stopped hugging me and stepped back a bit.

"Whats wrong John?"She asked. I figured I could tell her that I got shot. She did ask. I dont have to tell her about sleeping with Miranda right now.

"I got shot..But I'm ok. It isn't that bad"I said trying to calm her down a bit. She had a blank look on her face as she lowered her head.

"Sorry"She said almost in a whisper as she made her way over to the couch and sat down with her face in her hands.

"What"I asked not sure of what I heard

"Im sorry"She said again still not taking her face out of her hands

"For what baby?"I asked a little confused

"For all of this John"She said finally looking up."Ever since you came back into my life, all you have given me is love and all I have given back to you is pain. You deserve someone better than me. I dont like hurting people John and now I have hurt you and my son. If I would have told you about Ryans threats sooner than maybe this could of been avoided or you could of atleast had time to leave me so you wouldnt get hurt. I'm sorry, Im so sorry"She said putting her face back in her hands as she cried. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder

"Hey, look at me"I said as she looked up into my eyes

"It's not your fault at all. I chose to be in this with you,ok, that was my decision. Im not going to leave you while someone is trying to kill you. I love you and Brandon to much to even think of doing that. Please dont blame this on yourself baby"I said as I took her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. After about 10 Minutes, she finally looked up at me. I wiped the remaining tears away.

"John?"She said softly

"Yeah?"I replied

"I think we should just be friends"She said as she lowered her head again.

"What? Why"I asked her a bit confused

"Things are just to complicated right now. I think it would be easier if we weren't together"She said looking up at me for a second before putting her head back down. I sighed. I wasnt going to argue with her. She was right. Obviously she had some things to think about and so did I. I just nodded my head to show her that I understood. She began to get up.

"I'm going back to my house. I managed to get alot of the important stuff that we need for the house while I was staying her so I'm going back now"She said as she picked Brandon up. I nodded my head and sat there. She walked to the door. she looked back at me before walking out and shutting the door behind her. I laid back on the couch and listened to the clock tick.Thats how quiet it was in the house right now. I remembered that my cell phone rung earlier. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out to see who it was. I looked at the missed calls and it was the director of The Marine movie John Bonito. I pressed the call back button and waited for someone to answer.

"John Bonito"Someone said on the other end

"Um hey this is John Cena. You called me earlier?"I said

"Ah yes. Just wanted to tell you that we are going to need you to fly down here to Queensland, Australia in like 3 days to start filming the movie"Bonito said

"Ok. How long am I staying to film the movie"I asked hoping it wouldn't be long because that would take time away from Trinity

"About four months on and off. Like you will fly down here for like 3 weeks and go back to wrestle for 1 week then do that again and it should be done in about four months"Bonito said

"Oh ok. Well thanks for telling me. See you when I get there"I said. This was going to take alot of time away from trinity. Maybe I can ask vince for some of those days off. Atleast one or two to rest.

"No problem and I will see you when you get here"Bonito said ending the call. I tossed the cell phone on the couch and layed down. Well I have 2 days to relax before leaving. Soon I was asleep.

Ok thats Chapter 32. That is real info about the movie and that is the real director of the movie. Also that is the real filming location of the movie. By the Way, its SUPPOSE to come out October 13 but we all know how that is. Well review


	33. Missing you

Chapter 33

John POV

It has been four months since I talked to, or seen Trinity. I am now back at home. As soon as I had gotten in, my cell phone started ringing. It was Cassandra. Cassandra was this girl I met while doing the movie. She had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. She was the skinny-model type. She had a slight tan. We started talking one day, and we just clicked. She's easy to talk to. I pressed the green talk button on the phone

"Hello"I said

"Hey John. This is Cassandra"Cassandra said

"Hey. I just got in the house, how have you been?"I asked.

"I've been good. How've you been baby"Cassandra asked

_Baby?_

"Umm..I've been good. Just sitting her thinking about some stuff"I said

"What kind of stuff"She asked

"Thinking about my son"I said in an attempt to end the call quickly. I knew she hated the fact that I had a son. There was a long pause on the other end before she spoke again.

"Umm.. Well i'll leave you to your thoughts then"Cassandra said suddenly wanting to end the call.

"Alright. Talk to you later"I said as I hung up and sat my phone on the table.As soon as I got up, the doorbell rung. Thinking it would be Trinity, i rushed to the door. On the other side was my friend dan

"What up J."He asked

"Nothing. Just trying to get in touch with Trinity. She didnt move in her old house like she was going to. I dont know where she moved to. I just really miss her and Brandon"I said as me and Dan walked into the kitchen

"You mean, she didnt tell you where she moved too?"Dan asked

"No. When I got back today. I stopped over there and the neighbor said she had moved but they didnt know where. Why, Do you know where she lives"I asked

"Umm kind of. But she told me not to tell you because she knows that you would come looking for her and she doesn't want to hurt you anymore"Dan explained

"Aw, come on Dan. You have to tell me. I love her and Brandon. I need to make things right with her. I can't live without her. She thinks all of this is her fault and it's not. I hate for her to feel like this. She's hurting me more by being away like this."I said

"Umm well, I'll call you and tell you where she lives but let me talk to her first"Dan said.

"Sure"I said as Dan got up ready to leave

"Dan"I called

"What up J"He asked

"Thanks man" I said.

"No problem. Your like a brother to me. I'll call you later today"He said walking out

"Ok"I said as I closed the door. I turned on the TV. I wasnt really paying any attention to the screen. My mind was on Trinity. I wanted to talk to her so bad but she wouldnt answer her phone no matter how many times I tried. I guess I just have to wait...

Trinity POV.

"Mommy?"Brandon asked

"Yeah Baby?"I responded as he laid down to take his nap.

"Where's daddy?"He asked

"Brandon Daddy is busy right now."I said trying to end that conversation but he just continued

"When will he be back?. I miss him"He asked

"I dont know. Now take your nap baby"I said kissing his cheek

"But mommy, cant we call him"Brandon asked me

"Just take your nap baby"I said as I walked out of the room. I hated doing this to Brandon. All he wanted was John. Everyday he asks me where he was. I missed john so much too. I miss everything about him. his kisses, his hugs, the way he looks at me, his choice of words when he talks to me, his scent, i missed everything about him. He doesnt deserve to be hurt.I still love him and I always will but I just cant hurt him again. I was walking back down the steps when I heard the door bell ring. I opened it and Dan was standing there.

"Hey Dan" I said stepping to the side to let him in

"Hey trinity"Dan said walking in

"What have you been up to?"I asked

"Nothing. I went to talk to John today"Dan said sitting down on the couch

"Wow, How is he doing"I asked

"Miserable. You need to talk to him. He wants you and Brandon back in his life"Dan said

"You dont understand, I cant go back to John. It was my fault that all of this happened and I cant hurt him anymore"

"Trinity, your hurting him enough being away from him, and none of that stuff is either you or johns fault."Dan explained

"Do you still love him?"Dan asked

"Of course I do. I will never stop loving him"I responded

"Well talk to him, please. If you cant do it for you, do it for Brandon because I know he misses his dad"Dan said. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll talk to him"I said

"Great, I will tell him where you live so you two can talk tomorrow".Dan said getting up to leave.

"Ok, Thanks."I said as I closed the door. I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Johns POV

After sitting on the couch for what seemed like hours, my phone started ringing. I looked at it and it said Dan. I hurried and picked it up getting straight to the point

"What did she say?"I asked

"I convinced her to talk to you. Come over her house tomorrow."Dan said

"Ok Thanks buddy"I said as I hung up. I was so happy that i didnt even notice that I was forgetting the most important thing. I called him back.

"Address?"He said when he picked up the phone

"Yes"I chuckled

**I dont know why this chapter seemed so long. How does everyone like Cassandra so Far?Well review please. Im not going to write another Chapter until this one gets atleast 3 reviews  
**


	34. Here goes nothing

**Thank everyone for their reviews. I love you all to death. Heres's Chapter 34**

**John's POV**

I woke up smiling. I was just thinking about seeing Trinity today. I missed her and Brandon so much. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower. When I got out, it was 11:00am. I planned to go over Trinity's house at around 12:30.I walked back to my bedroom and decided to watch a little TV before I leave. As soon as i sat down, my phone started to ring. like I expected, it was Cassandra.I sighed as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Cass"

"Hey baby, how'd you know it was me?"

"Your number came up on my screen" I sighed. She could be so dumb sometimes.

"Oh right.ok. So what are you doing today?"

"I told you yesterday, I'm going to see Trinity today"

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about her. So...Why are you going to see her?"

"I love her and my son and I need them in my life"

"No you don't John. Don't let this girl get to you. She is just like the rest. She just wants your money. Her son is probably not even yours. You have your family and friends. You really don't need that slut"

"Wait, Wait, WAIT. WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I NEED IN MY LIFE. YOU'RE NOBODY TO ME. SHE DOESNT ONLY WANT MY MONEY BECAUSE I KNEW HER WAY BEFORE I EVEN HAD MONEY, WAY BEFORE I EVEN STARTED TRAINING TO WRESTLE. BRANDON IS MINES WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I HAVE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS. WHO I DONT NEED IS YOU AND DONT YOU DARE CALL TRINITY A SLUT"

"I'm sorry baby.. ok I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me sexy. I promise I will make it up to you"

"Can you please stop calling me baby, please"

"Ok..do you forgive me"

"I dont think I can right now"

"I'll make it up to you baby"

"Yea..Well I don't want you too and stop calling me baby"

"You didn't care that I called you baby when we were in Australia but now since you're home, I can't call you baby?"

"Look I really have to go OK"

"Ok, Call me later babes"

"Don't count on it"I said as I press the end button on the phone. I couldn't believe she went that far an said something about Trinity and Brandon. She really had me fooled when I first met her. I looked at my watch and it was 12:15. I grab my keys and left out the door. I got in the car and called Dan. After three rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello" He said in a groggy voice

"Damn, I forgot you dont wake up until 2:00"I said laughing

"Fuck you John" He said stretching

"I dont go that way, sorry"I said still laughing

"Yeah, Whatever. So are you going to see her today?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I'm on my way there now." I said stopping at a red light

"Have you talked to Cassandra today" He asked

"Dont even remind me of her" I said turning a corner

"You should just stop talking to her period. She is nothing but trouble" Dan said

"Yeah, I know. Im here now so I will call you when I get home to let you know how things went" I said parking in front of the house

"Yeah, thats if you even go home tonight" Dan said laughing

"Shut up Dumb ass" I said

"Well, Good Luck" Dan said

"Thanks"I said hanging up the phone. I turned the car engine off and looked up at the house.

"Well here goes nothing" I sighed and got out of the car


End file.
